


I Just Tremble

by flammablelight



Series: Al's HP One Shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Explicit Language, Head Auror Harry Potter, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Potions Master Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flammablelight/pseuds/flammablelight
Summary: Harry Potter always gets his target.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Al's HP One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108796
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	I Just Tremble

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Paloma Faith's 'Only Love Can Hurt Like This'.  
> Concept from my deeply single and sex deprived brain.  
> All characters contained within belong to J.K. Rowling - I'm just putting them in a scenario that would make her blush.

The door opening and shutting had Draco looking up from his cauldron of Blood Replenishing Potion. It was after eight, based on his last Tempus, cast a while ago as he made tea. He glanced at the full cup beside him, forgotten and cold. Movement behind him had him remembering the sudden intrusion into his laboratory.

Green eyes, shockingly vibrant, were regarding him from the door. Draco's breath caught, _What on earth was Potter doing here so late?_ His mind spun out of control, reeling at the various horrendous circumstances which would bring him into Draco's domain so late.

"Oh Merlin, is it Mother? Is it Father?" Draco blurted out, panic obvious in his voice.

Potter strode across the room, waving his hand carelessly at Draco's door as he did, Silencing and Locking Charms falling into place without a word. Potter stopped short just a few feet away from him. He looked into Draco's cauldron with cool disinterest before he spoke.

"Your mother is safely at home with Andy, as far as I know. Your father is still sitting in Azkaban, enjoying the latest John Grisham you smuggled him," Potter's voice was deeper than it had been at school, authority ringing in his every word.

Draco huffed a sigh in relief before freezing. "You - you know I take him books?" Draco's voice quaked with fear. He had been on probation for the first two years after the war, it had been eight years now and he had a spotless record - except for hiding Muggle books to take his father.

Potter quirked an eyebrow, amused look playing about his chiselled face, "Yes. The Aurors at Azkaban know you do too. We don't stop you because, frankly, we find it entertaining that the disgraced former head of the Malfoy family is wiling away his years at Azkaban reading Muggle crime thrillers."

Draco's breath quickened, "Am I going to be arrested? That's why you're here, isn't it?"

Potter stepped forward, crowding Draco against the stone bench behind him. Draco looked at his feet, he was boxed in by Potter's strong forearms on either side of his waist. He looked up and regretted it, _When did Potter get so handsome?_ Draco swallowed hard and resumed looking down at his feet, hating his alabaster skin for not doing more to hide his flush.

"I am not here to arrest you, Draco," Potter's voice was rough, as if something was bothering him.

Draco risked another peek at Potter's face, "Why are you here then, sir? P-potter?"

Potter leaned in and breathed into Draco's ear, "Why do you still call me Potter? After all these years, I thought we were quite friendly."

Draco stammered his response, cursing his body's reaction to Potter's proximity, "Y-you're Head Auror, it would be disrespectful to call you H-harry."

Potter's arms seemed to get closer to him when he uttered the man's given name, "I want you to call me Harry. I want _you._ "

Draco's heart was tapping such an aggressive beat in his chest that he thought he'd find bruising when he removed his robes next. His mind was spinning. Surely Potter hadn't finished his sentence, surely he didn't want Draco.

"W-what? What do you want me to do?" Draco couldn't look him in the eye, he kept his eyes on the man's throat.

Potter pushed closer to Draco, "Did you think I wouldn't recognise you? Granted, your Glamour over your Mark and your face was extremely well done, but after using your wand to kill Voldemort, I know your magic as well as I know my own."

Draco swallowed hard, _Potter couldn't know - no one can know! I'll be ruined, my reputation in tatters!_ His voice shook slightly as he responded, "I am quite sure I don't know what you might be referring to, Potter, sir."

Harry growled and gripped Draco's jaw, forcing Draco's grey eyes to meet with his own fierce emerald. "You know _exactly_ what I am talking about. I'm talking about Seamus and Dean's bachelor night. The two dancers they hired, one of which had creamy skin that I've been dreaming of since. The beautifully slender body that danced around me, firm arse grinding on my cock like it was made to do that. I know it was you. Every single time I have to sit in a meeting with you my cock is hard, thinking about you in that blue corset," his mouth all but kissing the words against Draco's lips.

Draco gasped, _No!_ "I - I - will lose my job, my reputation. Please, you can't tell anyone! I just wanted to feel good again, powerful and desirable and wanted," his voice was rasping.

Potter pulled away from Draco, one hand still on his jaw. "Never again. You will never dance for men or women again. You will tell the company you worked for that you are done - and I will know if you lie about this," Harry snarled.

"Yes, yes, of course. Of course, sir," Draco nodded vigorously, thanking whichever deity had influenced Potter to show mercy on him.

"Good. No one gets to see you without your robes except me now," Harry's glare compounded his command.

"Yes, sir. Wait - what?" Draco's mouth dropped open with disbelief.

Potter used this lapse in propriety to crush their mouth's together and attach his tongue to Draco's. Potter had surged forward, their hips pressing together, hardness meeting hardness between them.

Draco moaned, clutching his hands in Potter's robes. Potter had moved his other hand from the stone bench to Draco's hip and was using it to pull Draco's groin firmly against his. Draco shifted his hips, slowly back and forth, wanting friction against his prick. Harry's answering groan as Draco felt his hand move from his jaw to the small of Draco's back spurred him to move faster. Draco was detached, his brain was still freaking out that he was kissing Harry sodding Potter, but his body had been quicker to understand. Potter stopped kissing him when his hand brushed over the boning under Draco's robes. 

"What the fuck, _oh_. Fuck, you don't-?" Harry's unspoken question was made obvious when he tore Draco's robes from his shoulders and let them drop to the floor.

Strong hands gripped Draco's undershirt and pulled the halves apart, buttons spraying in all directions as brute strength met mulberry silk. Potter's eyes darkened when he caught sight of the lilac colour of Draco's corset, sheer material showing Draco's hardened nipples just below the top of the garment.

"Do you always wear this to work?" Potter's voice was hard and dangerous.

"Not this one specifically," Draco's weak retort sounded like a cheap imitation of his normal drawl.

"Fuck, _Draco_ ," Harry's husky voice caused Draco to lurch forward and initiate a kiss, his hands becoming braver and scrabbling to clutch Potter's well muscled shoulders. Harry moaned into Draco's mouth, grinding his crotch into Draco's.

"Wait, H-harry, I want-" Draco didn't finish his sentence, he just pushed Potter away and sank to his knees, nervous hands struggling to get the fly open on the trousers that he desperately wanted gone.

Harry's hand came down to tangle in Draco's silvery hair, far gentler than the burly Auror seemed capable of. Draco finally got the buckle and fly open, pulling the pants down below Harry's knees. Draco's mouth filled with saliva, not only was the Head Auror gadding about the Ministry with nothing on under his dark wool trousers, the man was _hung_. Draco's mind immediately created images of this monster filling him up; Potter bending him over his desk and fucking him, Draco's cum spilling all over Potter's important paperwork.

Draco had been mindlessly stroking the huge length as he fantasized about it inside his tight hole. He leaned forward and placed a open mouthed kiss on the tip, licking the salty liquid glistening there. He looked up at Potter through charcoal lashes, worshipping the man with his tongue as he took the length inside his mouth. Draco barely managed a third of it, gagging as the fat head poked his throat. Potter's hand had tightened in Draco's hair, not painfully but possessively. Draco moved his head back and forth, allowing Potter to take control and slowly fuck his mouth. Draco felt each gag head down to his groin, each time Potter tried to breach his throat Draco's cock quivered. 

Potter was whispering his name like a prayer and a curse alternately, Draco pinched his lips together and sucked hard, earning a louder gasp from the Head Auror. Draco could feel the liquid from his cock soaking his pink knickers under his trousers. He desperately wanted to show Harry them, show him the pretty things he wore to work to feel like he was sexy and desirable. A particularly violent gag shuddered through Draco's body as the bulbous head of Potter's prick breached the delicate musculature of his throat. Harry groaned and pulled Draco away by his hair.

"No, not like this. I want you under me," Potter gasped.

Draco stood and kissed Harry, Draco moaning when he greedily ran his tongue over Draco's. Draco pulled off Harry's crimson Auror robes, slowly undoing the buttons on the formal shirt underneath. Draco ran his hand down the patch of hair on Potter's chest, biting his lip when his fingers skimmed Potter's tautly muscled abdominals. Harry shrugged out of the shirt, encircling Draco's waist with his bare arms, kissing up the pillar of Draco's neck.

Draco stepped away from Harry and let his torn shirt drop to the floor, shuffling off his shoes and undoing the fastenings on his trousers and letting them fall too. He couldn't help but shiver under Harry's scorching gaze, wondering what the man liked most, the beautiful sheer lilac corset, the soft satin sheen of his rose coloured thong or the sheer grey stockings that clad Draco's legs, coming to a stop with a shirring of lace and a small lavender bow on his thighs. 

"You're gorgeous. You're so beautiful. You're **mine** ," the growl that erupted from Harry's throat set Draco's skin ablaze with want.

Draco turned, leaning his weight onto the bench where he slaved away making potions for Harry's entire department. Draco's pulse quickened as he felt Harry's calloused hands run up the back of his stocking clad thighs and cup the swell of his pert arse. Draco hinged his hips further, pushing the cheeks into Harry's hands deliberately. Two thick thumbs brushed together as they ran down the panel of silk that nestled in the crack of Draco's bottom. Draco moaned, he was desperate for anything Harry was willing to give him.

"I'm going to make you mine and you'll remember every single inch of me fucking you," Harry's gravelly voice came from behind Draco.

"Yes, please, claim me, I want to be yours," Draco felt no compunction about moaning like a whore.

He'd been Harry's since the day the man saved him from the Fyre. Draco had never so much as touched another man. He felt it was something Harry should know, but he didn't want to break whatever spell they were under and ruin his chances of Harry plunging his enormous prick into Draco's arse hole.

Draco moaned when he felt the soft material of his panties pulled aside, one of Harry's hands looping a thumb around the fabric to pull it away from the object of his desire. The other hand disappeared, Draco whimpering at its loss before feeling it return and a wet thumb press against the puckered skin around his entrance. 

"I want to taste you," Harry crooned.

"Yes, please. Oh, please, sir!" Draco cried and pushed his arse back further. 

Harry didn't hesitate and Draco cried out as he felt Harry's tongue press into the tight ring of muscle. He tried to relax, wanting it to breach him fully. Draco's mind was screaming in response to all his teenage dreams coming true. _Harry Potter is eating my arse_ , Draco crowed privately.

Potter's hands were gripping his buttocks like a vice, squeezing and relaxing in time with the thrusts of his tongue. It was a heady combination, this man treating his body like something to be savoured in combination with the way his knickers were brushing against Draco's cock. The Potions Master felt like a wanton harlot, half naked in his own laboratory with the Head Auror's mouth on his most private place.

"Do you want me to finger you?" Potter's voice was rough with desire.

"Yes, fuck me. I want you to fuck me, please Harry," Draco was begging now.

Potter clearly liked his name on Draco's lips because he groaned and wandlessly Conjured lubricant, two fingers sinking into Draco easily from his earlier ministrations. Draco started to fuck himself on Potter's fingers, wishing for more as the third finger slipped inside him. Harry scissored his fingers, twisting them one way and then the other, brushing against Draco's prostate and causing him to squeal with pleasure whenever they made contact.

"Please, your cock, Harry. Sir, please," Draco's guttural request sounded pleading. Draco desperately needed Potter's thick member inside him.

"Fuck, anything for you," Harry's reply came.

Draco felt the removal of the fingers and keened in displeasure, before swallowing his complaint as something that felt like a battering ram pushed against his hole. Harry had both of Draco's hips gripped firmly, pushing the head of his cock into the blonde delicately. Slowly Harry entered, each small thrust jarring Draco's sensitive channel, drawing mewling cries from his throat.

"Oh, fuck. Harry, you're so - oh, fuck!" Draco spread his legs wider and planted his feet, trying to ease the discomfort.

Potter grunted and thrust firmly, not hard enough to hurt Draco but enough to allow the rest of his length to sink into the petite man. Potter's hands started roaming, one moving up his chest to brush Draco's collarbones, the other running over Draco's stomach. He suspected that Harry could feel the head of his cock inside Draco's belly, surely it was halfway to his throat by now. Harry leaned in and brushed kisses over Draco's shoulder and up his neck, murmuring encouraging things.

"You're so beautiful, you feel incredible. Try to breathe, I need you to relax or I'll hurt you. You're amazing, I can't believe you're mine, you have no idea how beautiful you are," Potter's stream of sweet things tickled the hair on Draco's neck.

Draco tried to breathe, his body warring to both move onto and away from the girthy intrusion. Harry's hand drifted down his stomach and started to brush over his drooping cock, softly tracing the ridge of the head and the seam of his slit. Draco's prick twitched at the contact, regaining the swell he had lost when Harry pushed inside of him. Potter pulled his hand away to lick it, then returned it, rubbing the now saliva slicked palm over the head of Draco's swollen penis. 

"Oh, move, a little, but move," Draco gasped.

Harry pulled out slowly and sank back into the warmth of Draco's quivering arse. It was a deliberate grind, the head of Potter's enormous dick catching on the sensitive nerves in his channel each time he thrust back into Draco. Draco's own cock was weeping fluid all over Harry's slowly moving fist. Harry's stubble was a burn on Draco's shoulder, his tongue a welcome balm. 

"I knew it would be incredible, but this - oh, fuck - this is so much better than I imagined," Draco moaned as Harry pushed particularly effectively against his prostate.

Harry grunted before muttering, "You thought it would be incredible with me?"

Draco shuddered when Potter's hand tightened on his prick, "Yes, I knew you'd be incredible."

Harry's hand dipped under Draco's corset and pinched his nipples as his hips picked up a quicker pace, "Did you think about me when other men were inside you, wishing they were me?"

Draco gasped, "I've never - with anyone - oh, yes, fuck me - harder!"

Potter's movement instead slowed, returning to the sensuously slow grind he had begun with, "Do you mean to tell me that you've _never_ been with anyone else?"

Draco tried to fuck himself on Potter's cock but couldn't get enough leverage, "Please keep fucking me, yes, I've never been with anyone."

Harry groaned at Draco's confession and bit his shoulder sharply before whispering, "Why me?"

"Because I've loved you since - mmmph - Fiendfyre - ungh - why bother with anyone else?" Draco's body desperate for release as he ground back onto Potter's obscene prick.

Harry swore, "Fuck, Draco. Fuck, I need to - "

Potter didn't finish his sentence, he just pulled back and slammed his girth into Draco. Harry began a punishing pace, Draco's dribble of fluid quickly turning to a stream as the sensations overwhelmed him. Potter's fat cock, slamming into his arse. Potter's strong hand, gripping Draco's prick and tugging it with every thrust. Potter's fingers, pinching his nipples raw. Potter's mouth, alternately whispering filthy, lovely things in Draco's ear and sucking on the soft skin of his neck. 

"I'm going, oh fuck, I'm cumming!" Draco cried, hot spurts of semen covering Potter's hand, Draco's immacculate workbench and the gauzy fabric of his corset.

"Oh, Godric, you're so gorgeous when you cum on my cock. Draco, let me - " Potter pulled out of Draco, spinning the blonde around to face him.

Harry kissed him, Draco's arms snaked around his neck. Harry's strong hands gripped under Draco's buttocks and picked him up, leaning them against the bench top. Potter sank back into Draco's entrance easily, hastily fucking him while he pressed possessive kisses to Draco's lips. 

"Mine, you're mine," Potter demanded, his hips stuttering and his rhythm becoming irregular.

"Yes, all for you," Draco whispered against his lips, sucking Potter's tongue into his mouth. 

Harry's hands were gripping Draco's cheeks, squeezing them together as he rammed his cock into the tight space between them. Draco tried to clench his muscles, successfully drawing a cry from Harrys lips.

"Oh, more, yes, fuck, I'm going to cum inside you Draco!" Harry's voice was hoarse from yelling.

Draco squeezed his arse tight again, "Fill me with your cum, Harry. Fill me!"

Harry's wordless cry sounded in Draco's ear as he lost control, flooding Draco with so much cum that it began to immediately spill out the edges of where Potter's cock was stretching the muscles of his arse. Potter dropped onto his knees, still supporting Draco's weight and cradled him to his chest. 

"Mine, you're all mine. I want you to keep wearing those things, but only I will see them," Potter murmured against Draco's ear. 

Draco winced as the softening length slipped out of his hole. He would be limping for days because of this.

"I need a bed," Draco whispered, feeling exhaustion crash into him.

"Your wish..." Harry trailed off before clutching Draco tight.

Draco felt the pull of Apparition - which wasn't possible, they were in the Ministry! He felt Potter straighten his legs and slump back, into soft pillows. Draco looked around, they were not in his laboratory, they were in a plush four poster bed draped with Slytherin coloured hangings.

"This is my apartment, Potter, how on earth did you bring us here?" Draco's voice was bewildered.

"I can Apparate from the Ministry to anywhere I like," Harry's sleepy voice answered.

"Typical. Saviour status strikes again," Draco spat, bitterly.

Harry pulled Draco down to lay beside him, running a caressing hand up Draco's side. "Do you really mind?" 

Draco exhaled as he looked over the sleep softened face of the only man he'd ever wanted, "No. Not really."

Harry's smile tugged at Draco's heart. "Good. Are you still mine?"

Draco nodded shly, pressing a soft kiss to Harry's lips.

Harry's smile widened, "Will you call me Harry again?"

Draco huffed at the Hufflepuff sentiment from the Gryffindor, "Not at work."

"You can call me sir at work, I quite like that," Harry confessed, running a gentle hand over Draco's ruined panties. 

"Of course you do. Bloody inflated ego," Draco scoffed, trying to hide the depth of his love for the man.

Harry pulled Draco against him and kissed him, heartbreakingly sincere in his touch. "You said you only ever wanted me, you said you loved me."

Draco shivered, "Yes."

Harry smiled, snuggling them together and pulling the sheet over them, "I've wanted you to be mine for a long time."

Draco scoffed but felt himself relax in Potter's arms, "I've wanted to fuck you since we were fifteeen, you were so hot rebelling against Umbridge. The lo-feelings came after you saved me, even when I didn't deserve it."

A chuckle rumbled under his arm, "I've wanted to fuck you senseless since you stomped on my nose in sixth year. I wanted to bend you over Snape's desk and make you scream my name in front of everyone as a punishment. I think I might have loved you since you forced the antidote to Doxy poisoning down my throat last year."

"Stupid Aurors, poking a bloody nest of them." Draco shivered and whispered, "Do you think McGonagall would lend us the classroom for an afternoon?"

Harry sucked on Draco's jaw, "I'm one of her favourites, she'll give me anything I ask for."

Draco's prick hardened slowly, interested in the promise in Harry's voice. "I'll give you anything you want, whenever," Draco whispered.

Harry whispered in his ear, "We have a meeting tomorrow at eleven. I want you to wear something red and I'm going to have you on my desk."

"Yes, sir."

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing all porn, barely any plot. I need a little plot. I don't necessarily think old 'I'm-Not-Obsessed' Potter would have no feelings. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
